<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hawaii's finest (or the one where Steve buys a toy) by lizlybear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991280">Hawaii's finest (or the one where Steve buys a toy)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear'>lizlybear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve McGarrett, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a tiny plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finally finds the time to buy himself a toy, he tries it out and sort of gets caught by Danny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hawaii's finest (or the one where Steve buys a toy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorisNancyGrey/gifts">DorisNancyGrey</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For once, Steve is home early, and he decides to take the opportunity to swing by a shop he’s been meaning to visit for a while. </p><p>Months ago, just after Lynn broke up with him, he had been browsing Pornhub in need of some relief, and he had come across a video of a guy playing around with a vibrator. Over the years, he’s experimented with anal sex -- mostly topping with guys, and he had ventured there in the bedroom with some women as well. However, he’s never been on the <em> receiving </em> end. </p><p>He figures it’s probably because Steve’s partners always see him as<em> the </em> alpha, and it might be because he likes himself in that role. As a result, he had never given bottoming or anal play much thought, but this guy made it seem <em> fun </em>. Steve had decided then and there that he was going to try it out. When he had Googled for sex shops, he found one with good reviews, but it was a good twenty miles away. </p><p>He grabs his keys and puts on his Navy cap, shoving a pair of aviators on his face on his way out. Forty minutes later, he’s pulling his truck into a tiny parking lot near Lauwiliwili Street, and -- five minutes after that -- Steve is walking up to the nondescript store front. The window is milk glass with the name <em> ‘Hawaii’s finest’ </em>splashed on it in elegant red letters. Taking a deep breath, he steps into the store and nods at the girl behind the counter who looks up as he enters. </p><p>“Good afternoon!” She eyes him for a moment before she follows that up with a cheerful question. “Need any help finding anything?”</p><p>“No, just browsing for now.” He really doesn’t want help, less so because he’s embarrassed, and more so nervous about being judged. </p><p>“Okay, yell if you need anything,” she replies, as if she’s selling something as innocuous as office supplies. She is, in fact, sorting a rainbow variety of butt plugs into two different bins, humming nonchalantly.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>The sex shop is small and fully stocked, it seems. The six isles are conveniently labelled, so he can fast track to the aisle most likely to hold the product he’s after. He tries to ignore the rest. Any other time, he’d be more than interested in the array of cock rings, ball gags, and whips; and a full swing set even catches his eye. At the end of the aisle, there’s a couple browsing the DVD section, which he doesn’t get. . .  Porn is so easy to access, nowadays. </p><p>Finally, Steve stops in front of a shelf that has several vibrators in different sizes and colours on display, and, while he is more than a little overwhelmed by the choices, he’s not willing to actually ask for help. He picks up a small black vibrator and turns it over to read the back. Unfortunately, there isn’t much information on the package. </p><p>He contemplates just leaving and doing his research before coming back, but he’s a grown man, and he should be able to ask for help without fear of judgement and --</p><p>“Hi again.”</p><p>Steve startles and nearly drops the vibrator.</p><p>“Sorry,” the sales girl tells him with a smile. She raises up her palms as if surrendering. “It’s just -- well -- I’ve been working here for a while, and I can spot a first timer pretty easily. They always need help, but they’ll never ask for it . . . So, do you need help?”</p><p>Steve sighs and smiles sheepishly. “Okay, you caught me.” He looks down at the package in his hands. “I’m actually looking for one of these,” he explains, holding up the package, because some part of him is unwilling to say the name of the device out loud. “But I have no clue what to pick.” He raises a hand to gesture to the shelf.</p><p>The shop girl nods thoughtfully, tilting her head. “Are you planning to use it alone or with a partner?”</p><p>“Uhm. . . solo.” He can feel his face flush, but she doesn’t even blink; she just picks up a five inch, dark purple anal vibrator. </p><p>“This is a good start, but you’ll need lube.” She points to the end of the aisle and takes the vibrator with her toward the cash register. Luckily, Steve knows his lubes; he walks to the shelf and picks up a bottle of Jo’s Water-Based anal lube. With that, he makes his way back to the front of the store. </p><p>“That all for today?” she asks, raising her eyebrows at him expectantly.</p><p>Steve nods but quickly frowns when he sees an extra package, wrapped in gift paper on the counter. </p><p>Upon seeing his face, she smirks. “I’m thinking you’re going to be bored real quick, so -- to prevent that -- I’ve included this present.”</p><p>Steve tenses. God knows what is in this box. “No, thank you.” </p><p>“Oh, come on!” she protests, tilting her head to eye him knowingly. “I’m giving you fifty percent off, so it’ll only cost you fifteen dollars, <em> and </em> it’ll save you the trouble of coming back within a week.”</p><p>Whether he’s genuinely curious or anxious to leave before someone he knows walks in and recognizes him in this store, Steve can’t be sure, but he sighs in defeat. “Fine, fine. I’ll take it. You’re lucky I like you.”</p><p>She grins at him, and he can’t help smiling back. </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Eager to try out his purchase, he makes the trip back home in less than thirty-five minutes. First, Steve hops into the shower, for once taking his time. He’s giddy with anticipation by the time he walks into his bedroom, but he glances at the clock, remembering that his schedule isn’t completely open for the evening. There’s a big game on tonight, and Danny is coming over to hang out. Luckily, Steve has at least two hours before he shows up. </p><p>He grabs the bag with his newly acquired toy, unpacks it, and tosses the empty box next to the bed. After cleaning the thing with hot water and soap, he settles on the bed, turning the toy over in his hand. </p><p>It feels smooth. It’s also lighter than he expected. </p><p>His imagination is already running full speed ahead, starring a certain blond detective as usual. He and his partner have been skirting around their attraction for years, flirting heavily but never openly acknowledging anything. At this point, after keeping up this dance for so long, Steve’s not sure if anything will ever come of it — but he’s in no hurry to drive Danny away with his feelings. </p><p>He shakes his head, dispelling the fantasies. </p><p>Once again, Steve focuses on the vibrator, and he taps the button to test the settings. With each click, the device hums with different speeds and patterns. Once he’s sure he knows what to expect, he picks up the premium lube. With a generous squeeze, Steve slicks up his fingers with the clear, silky liquid. He then lays back against his pillows and finally strokes his cock into full hardness with one hand, gently squeezing his balls with the other. </p><p>Eventually, his slick fingers find their way to his clenched hole. Steve has to force himself to relax as he twists a finger inside. It feels weird. . . but in a good way. He moves his finger experimentally before he adds another, teasing the rim until he lets it slip in. </p><p>This time, Steve presses in deeper until he finds what must be his prostate; he brushes against it, and his whole body jolts. </p><p><em> Jesus. </em> </p><p>He remembers Jay talking about this, but he never expected it to feel this good. He does it again, somehow expecting the sensation to be less jarring, but it’s just as intense as the first time. So he presses it again. . . and again. He’s panting now, cock twitching furiously in his fist and leaking copious amounts of pre cum. His mind supplies him with an endless amount of images. He thinks of Danny above him, flushed, panting and ready to slide his cock in there and fuck him senseless. </p><p>Steve continues to scissor his fingers, tempted to press in one more finger. However, he wants to <em> explore </em>, so he regretfully extracts his fingers, one by one. He can feel his hole clenching down rhythmically, trying to suck his fingers back in. Steve shivers, taking a moment before he picks up the vibrator and presses the button once. A soft hum fills the room, and he trails the toy along his cock, letting it rest against the underside of the head -- just like he saw in the video. He ups the speed with one press, and his hips stutter involuntarily in response. Trying to stave off his orgasm, Steve tightens his hold at the base of his cock. He can feel the sweat drops tickling down his forehead as he tries to reign in his senses. </p><p>Once he’s used to the intense vibration, he carefully lets go of his cock and adds more lube to the toy. He trails it down and lines it up against the slick rim. His breath hitches as he pushes it in. Once he’s bottomed out, he presses the button again, upping the speed, his entire body convulses and he arches his back, groaning loudly at the sensation. He tests out the settings, leaving it on a pulsing vibration. Pulling up his knees, Steve plants his feet firmly on bed for easy access. He adjusts the toy and slowly starts moving it in and out. He spreads his legs wider, thrusting his hips up wantonly and pushing down. </p><p>He’s gasping for air by the time the vibrator finally nudges his prostate. </p><p>Sucking in a deep breath, Steve starts stripping his cock with one hand while trying to keep the toy in place. It takes a few minutes, but he eventually settles into an easy rhythm. He pushes and pulls, gyrating his hips faster and faster, and he loses any semblance of control as he continuously stimulates his prostate. </p><p>Without warning, he clenches down on the vibrator, quietly gasping as he comes. He stills, letting out a laugh as a splash of cum hits his chin. Fuck, he hasn’t had an orgasm like this in years. For a few minutes, Steve lay there, panting as he tries to catch his breath and regain control over his limbs. </p><p>Once he can get his arms and legs to obey, he gingerly pulls out the toy and rolls off the bed. A quick glance at the clock reveals that he still has at least forty minutes for Danno to show up, which is good. He’s sweaty enough to need another shower. </p><p>He steps back into the still-damp shower, intending on a quick rinse, but it runs away from him.  The hot water cascading down his back is soothing his overheated skin, and he enjoys it for a good ten minutes. When he gets out, he feels clean and new, and it makes him grin at his reflection. His ass feels loose and sore, but in a really good way. He finds himself wondering if this is what it feels like to be freshly fucked. . .</p><p> A noise in the bedroom startles him, and Steve grabs a toothbrush before yanking the door open.</p><p>“Woah, babe, it’s just me!” Danny yells, fanning out his hands in front of him. </p><p>Steve relaxes his stance, which causes his towel to slide to the floor, and narrows his eyes at Danny. </p><p>His blonde partner is standing by the bed, looking oddly guilty before putting his hands on his hips. “What were you planning to do, huh? With a toothbrush? Buck naked?”</p><p>“You’re early,” Steve huffs out, ignoring the question. He truthfully has no idea what he was going to do with his toothbrush, but they both know he could probably kill a man with it if he wanted. “Did you bring dinner?”</p><p>Danny doesn’t respond, and Steve is pleased to say it’s because he’s looking at Steve’s cock, which is definitely taking an interest despite the fact that he came not even fifteen minutes ago.</p><p>“Danno?”</p><p>Danny visibly shakes himself before meeting his eyes. “What was that?”</p><p>Steve grins at the blush spreading over Danny’s face; “Dinner? Did you bring it?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s downstairs.” When Danny doesn’t move, Steve raises his eyebrows, and his partner clears his throat. “Right, so if you want a hot dinner, you should hurry.”</p><p>He waits a beat, but Danny stays where he is, his gaze already wandering down again. Danny starts when Steve’s cock twitches under his scrutiny. “You <em> want </em> anything else?” he asks as he picks up his towel</p><p>Danny blinks at him and flushes an even darker red before he turns on his heel. “Not right now -- maybe later.”</p><p>Steve can feel his eyes widen, and he sucks in a breath, hope sparking in his chest. </p><p>“Just hurry up; the pre-game starts in thirty minutes,” Danny continues as he didn’t just drop a bomb. “You know, I’d like to watch it in real time for once.”</p><p>Steve chuckles and snaps his towel at Danny’s ass. “Then get out!”</p><p>His partner gives him the finger over his shoulder, hurrying out of the room. </p><p>Steve turns to the bed and blanches. The box he carelessly tossed to the floor is now on the bed and the bag is moved as well. <em> Damn Danny and his nosiness. </em> He takes a deep breath, places the box into the bag and focuses on getting dressed. Forgoing boxers, Steve slips bare ass ed into his soft, grey shorts, and he pulls on a blue Navy shirt before leaving the bedroom. </p><p>He joins Danny on the couch without a word and picks up his order of steamed veggies with rice. He thinks about bringing up the box. Danny obviously knows what he bought today. However, Steve decides against bringing it up, because Danny is doing his level best not to look at him. </p><p>They watch the game in near silence, both being careful to only comment on the game play. By the end of the game, it’s almost eleven, and Steve turns off the TV. Their dinner containers are empty on the coffee table, surrounded by empty Longboard bottles, fortune cookies, and extra packets of soy sauce.</p><p>He turns to Danny, but he’s already off the couch and on his way to the door. Steve rushes after him. </p><p>His partner finally gave him a sign tonight, maybe even an invitation, and Steve is <em> not </em> about to let that go. He reaches over Danny’s shoulder and pushes the door closed with a resounding click.</p><p>“So, I’m thinking ‘later’ is now,” he says in a low voice. His tone has a commanding, firm edge to it, and it sounds more confident than Steve feels about finally making a move.</p><p>Danny sucks in a breath, and his shoulders sag as he turns to look up at Steve. He’s pressing his back against the door, boxed in by Steve’s taller form. “Is it? Are you sure?”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure, yeah,” he murmurs. “Are <em> you </em> sure?”</p><p>Danny cocks his head and purses his lips, taking long seconds to answer. “Okay.”</p><p>Steve lets out a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding. He leans in and searches Danny’s face; it shows him nothing but a hungry curiosity that’s probably mirrored on his own face. </p><p>He dips down, slowly and carefully pressing his lips against Danny’s. They stay like that, still, barely breathing with their mouths pressed together. When Danny doesn’t pull away, he shifts, moving his lips, licking over the seam of Danny’s closed mouth until Danny opens up. The kiss deepens, and Steve groans as their tongues slide together. He then bends his knees, slipping his arm around Danny’s waist and drags him up, pressing in close. When he pulls Danny’s leg up, he is forced off the ground, and Steve is supporting all of his short partner’s weight. He grunts when Danny’s legs clamp down around his hips. </p><p>There’s a bruising grip on Steve’s shoulder and a hand comes up, sliding into his hair, gripping tightly as he plunders Danny’s mouth in a brutal kiss. Eventually, the kiss loses its urgency and Steve breaks the kiss, laughing breathlessly as Danny blindly chases his lips. Steve staggers backwards, catching his equilibrium and walks to the couch. </p><p>Danny frowns and shakes his head. “Take me to the bedroom, babe.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Steve mutters, staring down at the blonde’s face as he holds him up. “Is this real? Are we doing this?”</p><p>Danny raises his brows and blinks at him. “You want to talk first?”</p><p>“Bedroom it is,” Steve quips, heading for the stairs.</p><p>Danny laughs at him all the way up, but Steve doesn’t care; he’s just happy to have Danny in his arms. </p><p>He sets Danny down and frames his face with his hands, kissing him again. Danny breaks away first, stepping back and pulling his shirt over his head. Steve follows suit but pauses when Danny drops his shorts. Fuck, Danny is gorgeous; he takes in the broad shoulders, the muscled chest covered in a fine golden dusting of hair, the narrow hips, and powerful shaped thighs. His gaze lingers on Danny’s groin, specifically his cock -- it’s long, thick and already leaking. His hole clenches, and he shivers in anticipation. He steps forward, but Danny holds up his finger. “Quid pro quo babe. Lose the shorts”</p><p>Steve snorts but does as he’s told without further comment. He grins when Danny falls silent again, enthralled by Steve’s naked body. When he steps in this time, Danny lets him. Their kiss is slow, hot, and eager. He draws back panting, stroking his thumb over Danny’s cheek, and guides him to the bed. </p><p>Danny shuffles back and looks at him. “How do you want to do this?”</p><p>He sounds out of breath, and Steve grins, knowing <em> he’s </em> the cause of that. “I’m thinking I want to see what all the fuss about bottoming is.” </p><p>His partner smirks knowingly. “I thought you did that this afternoon.”</p><p>Steve raises a very judgemental eyebrow, but Danny doesn’t even have the decency to look embarrassed.</p><p>“What?” he balks, waving up his hands. “You let it lie around for people to find!”</p><p>“I did not ‘let it lie around,’ I left it in the privacy of my bedroom.”</p><p>Danny dismisses the idea with a wave, and Steve shakes his head as he sinks down onto the bed. They kiss again, Danny pulls Steve closer, toppling them over. Steve moans when their cocks touch for the first time; he shifts his hips, and then it's Danny’s turn to moan. </p><p>The kiss breaks, and Steve looks down at Danny, finding him smiling up at him. “I’ll gladly show you what the fuss is about babe.”</p><p>Steve dips down and kisses Danny again. “Mmm, then get to it,” he whispers.</p><p>Danny huffs out a laugh, hooking a leg around Steve’s waist while simultaneously pushing his shoulder; Steve <em> oofs </em> as he lands on his back. Grinning down at him, the blonde pecks him on the lips and reaches for the lube. He shivers when Danny’s fingers wrap around his cock, slowly stroking it, adding a delicious twist with every downward motion. Danny nudges Steve’s legs apart and he opens them readily, sighing as Danny settles in between them. When he feels Danny’s finger trailing his rim, his hips stutter up of their own accord.  Danny finds his nipple and Steve’s cock twitches every time Danny scrapes his teeth over the sensitive nub.</p><p>Somehow, Steve’s hands find Danny’s hair, and he tugs him up into a kiss, groaning when Danny’s cock presses into his cleft. Danny draws back with a grin, and he proceeds to kiss his way down, tongue dipping into his belly button as his chin bumps against Steve’s cock. Danny sits up, pulling Steve’s cock away from his stomach before he dips out of sight. Suddenly, a scorching hot mouth closes around the head as slick fingers push their way into Steve’s hole.</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>He tilts his head so he can see Danny hollow out his cheeks as he sucks Steve’s cock like a fucking champion. A sudden flash of jealousy momentarily blinds him; he curses Danny’s skill and the men he’s obviously practised on. He clenches his fingers in Danny’s hair. Danny doesn’t let up, and minutes later he’s a moaning, panting mess. </p><p>When Danny eventually pulls off with an obscenely wet sound, Steve takes a shuddering breath and watches Danny wipe his mouth. He then stares as Danny slick up his own cock. </p><p>For a moment, their eyes meet, and Steve smiles. </p><p>Then Danny is leaning in, and Steve slips his legs around his waist. Danny gives him a hard kiss before he lines up his cock, it slips over the rim, bumping against Steve’s balls. Danny shifts, and -- this time -- his cock slides in up to the hilt in one smooth glide. </p><p>Steve’s breath hitches. Full. He’s so <em> full. </em> </p><p>It’s nothing like the toy; the stretch burns, and his body is willing him to push against the intrusion, so he stills and waits. Danny’s slick fingers tug Steve’s flagging cock as he takes his mouth in a searing kiss. Steve finally relaxes; his body stops fighting, and he blinks open his eyes that he must have shut at some point. He experimentally tightens his muscles. </p><p>Danny groans into the kiss; “Jesus, Steve -- you’d think this was your first time.” When Steve doesn’t answer, Danny pulls back and eyes him. “Wait, are you serious?! I thought you were joking!”</p><p>Steve smiles, dragging Danny down into a kiss before he answers. “I wanted to see what all the fuss was about, and right now, you aren’t showing me anything.”</p><p>Danny narrows his eyes, pulls his hips back and punches back in. Steve hisses at the sudden movement, but Danny just repeats the action, setting a brutal rhythm. Danny manages to find his prostate somewhere around the seventh thrust and he never seems to miss it after that. </p><p>Steve can’t catch his breath as Danny pounds into him. Electricity shoots up his spine and explodes into a million tiny flares. He tightens his muscles again, clamping down on Danny’s cock. The blonde loses his rhythm, driving his hips forward once, twice, then stills and groans loudly. Steve feels the hot cum spill into him as he’s finally able to pull in a shuddering breath.</p><p>“Jesus, babe,” Steve grins, pulling Danny into a heated kiss. He draws back eventually, groaning when Danny’s cock slips out of his ass. He can feel the cum slipping out, and he shivers at the weird sensation. When Danny sits up, Steve groans as he stretches his legs toward the footboard. They clean up quietly before settling down in bed again. </p><p>In a moment, Steve is spooned up behind Danny, and he loves the easy way they adjust to this new situation. </p><p>“So was it good for you?” Steve can’t help but ask.</p><p>“Was it go -- Are you kidding? Babe, you ruined me for anyone else.” </p><p>Steve smirks, kissing Danny’s neck softly. “Good.” His voice is smug.</p><p>“What about you?” Danny asks, breath warm over Steve’s forearm. </p><p>“Mmm,” he hums lazily. “I think we need to do that again before I can make an assessment”</p><p>Danny elbows him, but Steve can hear the smile in his voice when he answers. “Tomorrow, okay? You wore me out.”</p><p>“Sure thing, Danno.”</p><p>“Maybe we could try the beads,” his partner suggests. Steve blinks.</p><p>“Beads? What beads?” He mumbles in confusion. “I don’t have any b. . . <em> Wait. </em> Really? You actually opened <em> my </em> present?”</p><p>“It was brown paper,” Danny protests. “I just thought it was part of the packaging!”</p><p>Steve bites Danny’s shoulder lightly for his lie and chuckles as he fends off another elbow. It’s silent for a long time before Danny speaks again. “I love you, you know that right?”</p><p>“Mmm, yeah, I know,” Steve murmurs casually, and he smirks when Danny pinches his hip. </p><p>A beat passes, and he sighs. “I love you, too.” </p><p>“You better,” the blonde mutters. </p><p>Steve chuckles and tightens his arms around Danny’s frame. His body is pleasantly aching, hurting in a really good way. He grins into the darkness, happy that he took a chance and it paid off. </p><p>He falls asleep smiling.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Right, I have no excuse. Steve wanted to bottom in this one. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed my tiny story! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! </p><p>*English is not my native language so any and all mistakes are my own.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>